nesc_timekeepingfandomcom-20200215-history
Game Rules
This page is intended to be a source of rules for hockey that specifically apply/affect the scorekeeper. Common Times These are some common times for games. Most games have a 3:00 warm up. Period times are generally listed on your sign-in sheet/paysheet under the period column. However, there are cases where games that (for example) have 17:00 run time periods may show up as 12:00. The times on the sign-in sheets are based on the payrate for that game, and are not always correct. If the periods are 12:00 long (60 min ice sheet) minor penalties are generally 1:30 If the periods are 15:00 long, minor penalties can be 1:30 or 2:00 depending on the league. If the periods are more than 15:00 long, minor penalties are generally 2:00. Specific Times Leagues a * indicates that the scoresheet is supplied by the home team, not the front office, and the type may vary Links to full league rules: Valley Hockey League New England Girls Hockey League Boston Hockey League Elite 9 Hockey League Eastern Hockey Federation Massachusetts Interscholastic Athletic Association Mass South Hockey League New England Premier Hockey League Home Teams If you see one of the following home teams listed on your assignments, instead of a league name, here is the league that they're associated with: Tournaments/Showcases/Events Check to see if the event has already happened in previous years, and info is availible about the event on the Event Reports category page. Other Rules The most confusing rules for scorekeepers to learn are generally rules related to penalties. Here are some not-so-common penalty situations that may confuse you. As always, if you have questions during a game, ask the referee. Matching Penalties Matching penalties are when two penalties are assigned to players from the opposing teams at the same time. For example, one player from the home team gets a trip called, while a player from the guest team gets a slash called. In this situation, the referee may call five-on-five play. In this case you DO NOT put the penalties up on the scoreboard. Instead, calculate what time they're supposed to get out (if a minor, 1:30 or 2:00) and let the players know. The players exit the penalty box on the''' first stoppage of play''' AFTER their penalty stops. Power Play Goals A more common situation in hockey is when a goal is scored on a power play. According to hockey rules, if the team with the advantage scores on the team with the penalty, then the player that has a penalty is allowed out. Don't be confused when the player suddenly leaves the penalty box before their time expires. The referee will skate over and tell you the goal scorers, and now you are responsible for writing this down, adding the goal to the scoreboard, marking the penalty end on the sheet, and taking the penalty off of the board. This can be a bit stressful to do before play starts again. So here's a few pointers: *Remember that the time the goal was scored is the same time that the player left the penalty box. When you write the score-time down, just use that time for both purposes. *It's more important to get the goal up on the board. If play starts and the penalty is still there that's OK. The scoreboard controller let's you remove penalties while play is going, so just do it when you get a chance. NOTES: *This rule applies ONLY IF the team that scores has an advantage. If play is 5 on 5 or 4 on 4, NOBODY leaves the box. This means that matching penalties do not go out, as well as a player with a misconduct (more on that later). *This rule ONLY applies to minor penalties. Not major penalties or misconducts (except minor in a minor+misconduct). *If there is more than one minor penalty at the time of the goal, the penalty with the LEAST amount of time on the clock is terminated. If there are two penalties with the same amount of time remaining, the team gets to choose which player gets released. Misconduct Penalties Misconduct penalties are the most confusing penalties in the game of hockey. Here is some info about misconducts: *The penalty times for misconduct penalties vary drastically by league. Generally the referee will be able tell you what the rule is for the league your playing for. Also, the table above has some misconduct times for leagues I know the rules for. NOTE Just like matching penalties, the player does not leave until the stoppage of play AFTER the penalty ends. *When a misconduct penalty is assigned, it's often a misconduct added on to another penalty. This is THE MOST confusing part of misconducts. What this means is: **When a misconduct + minor is assigned, TWO PLAYERS will enter the penalty box. This is because one player has to serve the minor penalty that the other player committed. This means that: **When a misconduct + minor is assigned, put up a only the standard penalty for that team (generally a minor). This is for the player SERVING the penalty that the other player committed. DO NOT put the misconduct on the scoreboard. This means that: **When a misconduct + minor is assigned, a team is short-handed for the length of the standard penalty ONLY. The rest of the time is 5 on 5 play. **On the scoresheet, write two penalties. One for the misconduct (write: misconduct) and the other for the penalty (example: boarding). Often, scoresheets will have two boxes for player numbers, one that says "No." and the other that says "Serv". For the first penalty line (the minor penalty, boarding) write the player who committed the penalty under "No" and the player serving the minor penalty under "Serv." On the second line, write "Misconduct" for the penalty, and write the offending player's number under both "No" and "Serv" **Calculate when the actual misconduct player gets out. Be sure to tell the player. **In the case of a minor or major plus a misconduct, the misconduct time STARTS when the minor or major penalty ENDS. This includes if the minor is terminated early because of a powerplay goal (misconduct time would start from the time of the goal). **If a power play goal happens WHILE the MINOR penalty is going on, the player serving the minor gets out. If it's later in the penalty and it's JUST the misconduct, he doesn't get out. **Additional note: some penalties like boarding are always a misconduct under USA HOCKEY rules, but not always under NCAA rules. Here is an example of how a standard misconduct penalty is filled out on a scoresheet, with player 71 being assesed a boarding + misconduct, and player 10 serving the boarding minor: For more examples and information on how to complete a scoresheet, head on over to Filling out a scoresheet Game Misconducts (under USA Hockey Rules-regular season) Not to be confused with a regular misconduct, game misconducts are when players are ejected from the game. The player must leave the ice and is not permitted back on the ice at all during the remainder of the game. Whenever a player is ejected, it's a good idea to write their number down, since after they leave the ice, you can't get their number Game Misconducts are often accompanied by a Major penalty. Another player must serve the Major Penalty in a similar fasion that another player serves the minor in a minor + misconduct penalty (see section above). When writing a Game Misconduct penalty, write the accompanying penalty first (if there is any) in the penalty section on the scoresheet. In the line underneath, write out the Game Misconduct penalty, including the player ejected and the time it occured. IN ADDITION: When a Game Misconduct penalty happens, note the event in the "Notes" or "Comments" area of the scoresheet. Include the team name, the player ejected, and the reason. Example: "Number 15 team name Game Misconduct for major hit from behind at 6:15 per. 3" If the referees need to add any of their own comments they can do so right after your statement in the comments section. The comment ensures that the league or tournament easily identifies the event, and takes necessary action (this often includes excluding the player from their next game). Mercy Rules/Run Time Some leagues and tournaments have what is sometimes called a mercy rule. This takes affect if a team is completely beating up (figuratively) the other team towards the end of the game. Often, this takes effect when the goal different becomes greater than 6 or 7. If the rule takes affect the game becomes RUN TIME. You are told not to stop the clock, even if play stops. The only time the clock stops is if: #There is a player injury #The goal difference falls below the maximum amount #There is some other delay/rink issue When your game is under the mercy rule, you do not show any score on the board higher than the maximum score. For example, say the game score is 0 to 6, and the team scores again, making the score 0 to 7. Write the goal down on the score sheet, but DON'T put it up on the scoreboard. Then, let's say the score becomes 1 to 7. You may change the score on the board, adding one to BOTH teams, to show 1 to 7. Then, if it becomes 1 to 8, LEAVE the board at 1 to 7. If it becomes 1 to 9, it's still at 1 to 7. If it becomes 2 to 9, leave the board at 2 to 8, again only adding ONE to both teams. It's important to note in most cases, that penalties are STILL stop time, even while the game is run time. Use the PENALTY TIMERS and PENALTY TIMERS buttons to do this. See operating the scoreboard for more info. If the game falls below the run time amount, the game comes out of run time and normal policies resume. Tournaments During tournaments, rules can often change, depending on tournament rules. Often tournaments will have their own special tables in the front entryway or upstairs in front of rink 1. Also, tournaments will often post a rules sheet in the scorekeepers booths as well. Tournaments can have their own scoresheets, so you'll have to pick them up from the tournament table instead of the front office. Check to see if the tournament has an online site or information brochure linked from www.nes.com under the tournaments section, if there is one, they will often post tournament rules on their site/PDF. NOTE: For all tournamnets organized and run by NESC, rules sheets are available at the tournament table. Showcases Showcases (which may or may not also be a tournament) often do two 25:00 stop-time halves, with varying warmup times, and generally 2:00 minor and 5:00 major penalties. Also, the Zamboni may come out in between the two halfs. As with the tournaments, there will be an organizers table, as well as rules most likely posted on the scorekeepers booth. If you have any questions, be sure to check online for info, and/or ask the organizers at their table.